


Midsummer Night's Dream

by Into_Evernight



Category: AFI, The Girls Next Door (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, PWP, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Evernight/pseuds/Into_Evernight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year-long tour has taken its toll, and Hunter needs a break from Davey before he snaps. He gets that chance from a very special fan who gives them an invitation they can’t refuse—to the Playboy Mansion’s Midsummer Night’s Dream party. [AFI/Girls Next Door. Hundam with mild Javey on the side. Het warning only applies for flirtations.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AFIslash on 03/05/2011 - 03/13/2011.
> 
> I have a confession to make. Girls Next Door (and the whole Playboy thing in general) is a guilty pleasure of mine. So this summer, I greedily indulged in as many episodes I could find, since I had to stop back in 2008. I got really cracked out on sleep-deprivation and wrote this back in early July around 7 AM. So, erm. Yeah. It's...different...and maybe slightly crackish. XD;
> 
> Still, I hope you will enjoy it. Like I said, don't worry about the het. There's lots of slashy goodness ahead! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: These are mere characters based on the members of AFI (not the real members, duh) and the cast of Girls Next Door. I do not own anything; I do not make money. No disrespect, harm, or libel is intended; this never ever happened (and never will) as this is 100 percent fictitious.

“Man, I can’t believe we gotta do this shit,” Hunter grumbled as he and Adam stepped through the automatic doors of the supermarket. “Why can’t Davey go get his own goddamn veggie crisp chips?” His brow furrowed, irritation sparking his vibrant blue eyes.

Adam shrugged, jamming his hands in the pockets of his jean jacket. “Probably ‘cause he doesn’t want to get mobbed. I don't blame him for not wanting to deal with it.”

Hunter huffed. “He acts like he loves it every other day so I don’t see why he’s so goddamn prissy about it now. Why are we even doing this for him? He didn't even care I had stuff to do.”

“That’s the way he is,” Adam murmured, aloof, eyes wandering over the aisles they passed. “At least he asked nicely. We could pick up a few things while we’re here anyway.”

“Sure. I guess it is better than watching him snog all over Jade.” Hunter snickered, eliciting a surprised, deer-in-headlights stare from Adam.

“That’s horrible,” Adam said, shaking his head. “We don’t know if that’s really true.”

“It’s obvious enough.” Hunter swung sharply to the right, hurrying down an aisle.

Adam obediently followed, saying nothing as their eyes scanned the shelves for the desired product. The faster they snagged these chips, the faster they could get out of there. He vaguely wondered if he should pick up some more cigarettes while he was at it. He was running low, especially since Davey had accidentally thrown a pack out upon discovering them. Well, maybe it wasn’t accidentally. He knew how much Davey hated those things.

Stifling a sigh, he turned back to Hunter, whose jaw was set tightly and eyes were darting over the products. He knew better than to point out that the bag was right in front of him. Hunter had been in a pissy mood all day. Of course he had been—being crammed on the bus with four other guys and having to watch the Javeys slobber all over each other all tour long. Davey had been particularly cranky and bitchy the past few days; according to Hunter, it was just his period and would pass soon. These comments about their friend were really wearing thin on Adam’s nerves. He was so goddamn tired of their bickering. Davey and Hunter had been at each others' throats for the past couple of days just because of a misunderstanding over some joke Hunter had made about one of Davey's exes. That was Davey's excuse, anyway. In all honesty, Adam figured he was just tired and bored and wanted to start a fight. At this point, Adam was just praying to whatever god might exist that it would end soon before he lost his mind.

“Where the fuck are those chips?” Hunter grumbled irately, rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes flashed darkly. “You’d think they’d carry ‘em. Stupid Dave and his stupid _cravings_.”

Adam cringed. Hunter was one of his best friends, but so was Davey. He really hated to hear him talk like that. “Knock it off,” he said, trying to ease the blow by playfully hitting Hunter’s shoulder. “Dave’s just tired. We’re all tired; even Jade hasn't been up to his usual self lately.”

Looking over at Adam as though he were crazy, Hunter hesitated. It wasn’t every day that Adam disagreed with him or told him he was wrong. Hunter rubbed his neck again, only this time, he looked sheepish. “You’re right,” he muttered under his breath. A pause. His eyes finally landed on the bag that Adam had been staring at for the past three minutes. “Aha! Finally!” He snatched it and held it up triumphantly.

“Good, we can go now.” Adam turned around and walked swiftly away. He wasn’t exactly looking forward to getting back to Jade and Davey, but it was better than being in the grocery store.

“Hang on,” Hunter told him, hurrying to catch up. “I need to pick up some more soy milk.”

“Okay,” Adam agreed with a little sigh, following Hunter towards the back of the store. “And I’ll pick up some cigarettes on the way out.”

They approached the refrigerated case and Hunter began the long process of selecting the brand he liked best while Adam hung off to the side, looking around. He watched a few of the other shoppers with little interest. That was until a well-endowed blonde woman caught his eye as she marched past them and over to the beer case nearby, pulling bottles and bottles of alcoholic beverages from the shelf and placing them into the small basket she held on her arm. Adam raised an eyebrow. She sure was buying a lot of alcohol.

Flipping her long hair over a shoulder, she sensed that someone’s eyes were on her and turned to meet Adam’s gaze. Embarrassed, he lowered his head and pretended to be _very_ interested in some Icehouse cans stocked on the shelves. Too late. She’d already caught him and was coming his way.

“Excuse me, but aren’t you in AFI?”

Realizing that she was waiting for an answer, he nodded, startled. “Uh, yeah. Adam.” He held out his hand.

Shaking it with her own smaller, delicate hand, she smiled brightly. “I’m Bridget. I’ve been a big fan of yours for years now.”

Adam was pleasantly surprised. She had been? She didn’t look that old, much less like the type that would like their music. Glancing at Hunter, he could only imagine what he was thinking over this information. _She looks like a Barbie doll._ That’s what Hunter would say, laughing, if he dared. He had to admit though, she wasn’t half bad looking.

“Really?” Adam heard himself answering, “That’s awesome.” Shyness overtook him and he suddenly didn’t know what else to say, having always been a man of few words.

Fortunately for him, Hunter piped up, preventing the awkward silence that would surely follow. “Hey, you look pretty familiar yourself.”

She turned to address him, smile still as saccharine as ever. “Well, maybe you’ve seen my TV show then. Girls Next Door ring a bell?”

Hunter blinked, then pushed down the smirk rising to his face with effort that proved to be futile. “I think I’ve seen it once or twice.”

Giggling, she remarked, “That’s enough of an answer for me.” She paused, smile widening. “I’d like to chat some more, but unfortunately I have to finish planning for a big party tonight. If you’d like, you and your band mates can come.”

Hunter and Adam exchanged a glance. “Uh, well, that’d be cool,” Adam replied for the both of them, earning himself a slight nudge in the ribs from Hunter. He glanced up to see slight amusement written on Hunter’s brow.

She didn’t seem to notice this gesture. Offering a friendly smile, she dug through her over-sized purse until she found what she was looking for. “Here.” She held out a glossy, white piece of paper, which Adam took. It had elaborate gold scrolled letters embossed on the front, along with a sparkly gold ribbon that bound it shut. “If you decide to come, just make sure you follow the directions on the inside and show the invitation to the bouncer at the front gate. He’ll let you in and take care of your car.”

Waving a goodbye, she pranced off down the aisle, disappearing around a corner and leaving Hunter and Adam standing there, dumbfounded. Adam turned the invitation over and over in his hands, staring at it. Leaning over his shoulder, Hunter peered at it as well, watching as Adam undid the ribbon and read the inside.

_“You are cordially invited to the annual Midsummer Night’s Dream Party at the Playboy Mansion. This year’s theme is **Arabian Nights**. Dress is casual but costume is encouraged. Festivities begin at 8 PM and end at 12 AM. Refreshments are provided by the Mansion’s kitchen staff and the bar is open until the end of the party. RSVP is not needed. Show security or the valet your invitation to be admitted. 10236 Charing Cross Road Los Angeles, CA”_

Upon finishing the invitation, Hunter raised his eyebrows and leaned back against the case, arms crossed over his chest. “Wow.”

Adam couldn’t tell if he was impressed or disgusted with the idea. Hunter gave no further indication of what he thought; he was more interested in finding his soy milk. Adam said nothing—only shoved the invitation into his jacket and waited for his friend. Finally, Hunter selected a carton and brushed past him, heading for the checkout.

“Go find your cigarettes,” he said gruffly. “I’m ready to get out of here.”

Wordlessly complying, Adam sauntered off towards the counter to pick up a pack. He had an odd feeling about what the night might hold for them. Even though he’d never really been one for parties or anything like that, he was feeling adventurous. And judging by the wicked gleam he’d spotted in Hunter’s eye, he knew his friend felt the same way. Well, this would be interesting. It sure wouldn't be an average Saturday night.

\--

“You’ve got to be _kidding_ me.”

Davey stared at Hunter and Adam as though they’d sprouted three heads each, dark, cloudy eyes boring holes into them as they stood before him awkwardly. He clutched his water bottle a little tighter, mouth taut and lips parted just enough to reveal clenched teeth. His brow furrowed in disgust. Stealing a glance over at Jade, he shook his head for the thousandth time; he probably expected Jade to share his repulsion at this ridiculous idea. Adam knew what he was probably thinking. _Them_ —AFI—going to a _Playboy_ party? Unheard of. He’d have no part of it. As much as Davey Havok loved parties and indulging in the spotlight, mingling with celebrities and wealthy tycoons, he _hated_ promiscuity and pits of drunken stupor; basically this party was going to be a hellhole of everything he was _against_. It was a straight-edge nightmare. Jade, however, lacked the same vehement, hateful passion. At least, he was indifferent to the thought of attending. In fact, he was staring at Davey with a dull, blank gaze, completely unfazed. That was the thing about Jade. One never knew exactly what he thought.

Davey unscrewed the cap and took a swig of the now warm water, still frowning as he contemplated. Grunting, he slammed it down to the counter with a thud. “You can’t seriously be considering this.”

Before he could get going on one of his never-ending monologues, Hunter interjected, hands upheld in a show of mock-surrender. “We never said you had to go.” He paused, once again locking his gaze with Adam’s. Adam _knew_ that look. His eyes sparked with a certain light, silently telling him, “I-don’t-give-a- _fuck_ -what-Dave-thinks.” It was then that he realized Hunter wasn’t just doing this for the hell of it, but to get back at Davey for their earlier spat. They _were_ going to go whether or not the Javey duo approved. “You and Jade can sit around on the bus, fuck around, play Monopoly... Whatever you guys do on Saturday nights. I don’t care. Just don’t get all pissy about me and Adam going out and having some fun.” He punctuated his statement with a snarky, defiant smirk.

The creases in Davey’s forehead deepened, his jaw tightening. “I still don’t want you going.” He hunched forward, body language warning them. When he spoke again, his voice took on that mock-wounded tone it did whenever he was trying to lay a guilt trip. “Think about the band, Hunter. This creates bad publicity.”

Before Adam had time to check himself, he found he was speaking up. Rarely did he challenge Davey so it was a surprise to all present, even to him. “Come on, Dave. It won’t be that bad. Hunter and I are responsible. What else are we going to do? We don’t have any plans for the next couple of days.”

“Yeah,” Hunter added, grimacing, “and we don’t want to watch you and Jade hang all over each other.”

Davey shot them an icy glare, mouth turning more sharply downwards. Jade, on the other hand, hung his head so his bleached fringe concealed his expression, completely silent as he stared down at his long fingers. Although he seemed emotionless, Adam could see the tips of his ears turning bright pink. But Jade kept his trap shut. Hell, he knew better than to get involved in this argument, even if it cost him his pride.

A very long five minutes passed, mainly consisting of suffocating silence and Davey and Hunter staring each other down in a silent power battle. Davey finally heaved a ragged sigh and turned away from the two, eyes fluttering shut as he sank into the couch next to Jade, feigning defeat. “Fine, fine.” He waved his hand. “You do whatever you want. But when you get in trouble don’t come crawling back to me. I’ll have no part of this.” At this point, his eyes snapped open, gaping fiery and sharp. “Just remember I told you so.” He pointed a finger at them.

Irritated but none the more deterred, Hunter mumbled something under his breath and slipped past Adam, shoving a shoulder hard against his chest. Davey watched him with narrowed eyes as he stepped out of the bus, letting the door slam behind him. Adam turned from the door back to Davey, who was now leaning his body more towards Jade with crossed legs and a hip jutted in the air.

He took another sip from his water, then muttered angrily, “Since you’re the more responsible one, keep an eye on him. Don’t want him getting an STD.”

Momentarily stunned, Adam could do nothing more than nod feebly. The atmosphere was getting too hot and stifling for his liking so he quickly mumbled an excuse to leave. As he headed out to catch up with Hunter, he could’ve sworn he saw Davey run a hand through Jade’s hair, pawing him closer and leaning in his face. Shuddering, he let the door slam behind him. The last thing he wanted was to see more of _that_. He’d had enough of their too-close for comfort affection already. If he hadn’t made up his mind before, it was definitely made up now. He was going to that party with Hunter. In fact, he couldn’t think of a better way to spend his Saturday night.

They didn’t talk about it again until early evening when they were all lounging around in Davey’s hotel room. None of them had really spoken since their spat earlier and the tension was thick enough to choke on. Although Davey had seemingly relented, Adam could tell he hadn’t really; his brow was still furrowed in a displeased frown and he wouldn’t look at Hunter. Just as well because Hunter wouldn’t look at him either. It was beginning to feel like they were on the verge of a massive blow up. Maybe it would be best if he and Hunter just left already before that happened.

Clearing his throat, he laid his book on the table and stretched. He glanced at Hunter, who continued to stare at his computer screen with his jaw set, muscles visibly clenching and unclenching. “Hey, Hunter, want to head out?”

He took a moment before nodding, finally snapping the lid to his laptop shut and slipping out of his seat. “Yeah, let’s go.”

Davey watched, scrutinizing, as the two grabbed their keys and wallets from the counter. He didn’t say anything, not even when Adam mumbled a quick goodbye. At least Jade still acknowledged their existence. Regardless, he felt like he’d never been so relieved to get out of there. It was like he hadn’t been able to breathe the entire time he’d been crammed in that room with Davey. Maybe Hunter had a point. Davey _was_ acting way too pissy for comfort. He didn’t know what was wrong with him.

“This is going to be great.” Hunter heaved a heavy sigh of relief as the two came to a halt in front of the elevator. He jabbed the button almost angrily, hanging back and shifting his weight from one foot to the other, restless. “Just think—a whole evening without _Dave_.” He breathed another heavy sigh, eyes practically rolling heavenwards. If he had believed in a god, Adam was sure he would be saying a silent prayer of gratitude right now.

“You’re really sick of him, aren’t you?” Adam murmured, hands jammed in his jeans pockets. He couldn’t help but feel a little bad for Davey, though he didn’t know the full story behind their fight. Now that he thought about it, Hunter had been discreet about the details, which was suspicious.

“Yeah.” Hunter quickly moved past him as the elevator chimed its arrival, brushed, stainless-steel doors sliding open to welcome them into the dimmer interior. Adam trailed behind him as he continued. “I don’t hate him though. He just wears me out.”

Adam nodded slowly, growing tired of Hunter’s seemingly constant fixation on Davey. “You’re getting a break tonight. So why don’t we stop talking about Dave and have a good time, okay?”

Rubbing the back of his neck and refusing to look at him, Hunter nodded begrudgingly. “Yeah. Okay.”

The doors reopened to the white-tiled lobby and the two men stepped out. A few people were seated in the forest green overstuffed couches, reading magazines or browsing the Internet on their laptops. Adam figured that if they weren’t going to the party, Hunter would’ve been among them, glued to Twitter or his blog all night. A little smirk twisted the corners of his mouth upwards at the mental image of his friend hunched over his laptop in one of the chairs, frowning intently and typing away, face aglow with the annoying blue-white illumination of the screen. This was definitely better for him.

They slipped through the automatic doors into the welcoming breeze of the night, sky cloaking them with a black-blue cover, the city lights sparkling dazzlingly bright in the distance. Tonight felt perfect. There was a delicious tension in the air, a stinging, tangible excitement. Adam couldn’t help but feel keyed up; he also couldn’t help but be nervous. After all, he had no clue what to expect.

Glancing over at Hunter—who was grumbling to himself under his breath—he wondered if his companion knew any more than he did. For a moment, he briefly wished they had Davey with them to guide them and break the ice. But then, casting another look at Hunter, he knew if Davey had been interested, it wouldn’t have been even half as fun. Davey would’ve, unable to help his natural gravitational pull, steal any attention they would’ve received and gotten Hunter fired up all over again. No, this was better. This way, he and Hunter would get a chance to talk to who they wanted to without fear of their new acquaintances being more taken by Davey.

Hunter snuck a look over and caught his eye then, and the thought was mutual; his stomach quivered in anticipation. Tonight, they were going to have some fun.


	2. Part 2: The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a good amount of het during the first portion of this chapter. Just thought I should warn. Anyway, I meant to get this done faster but it seems I've contracted some sort of sickness. That aside... I'm seriously so glad I finished this; it was getting to be too much. Oh, and if anyone wants to see a bit of the party, you can see a 3 minute clip here:
> 
> NSFW: Arabian Nights: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dt_tMnPS_x8
> 
> Disclaimer: These are mere characters based on the members of AFI (not the real members, duh) and the cast of Girls Next Door. I do not own anything; I do not make money. No disrespect, harm, or libel is intended; this never ever happened (and never will) as this is 100 percent fictitious.

The ride over was quiet and uneventful, but as soon as they saw the mansion looming in the near distance, they craned their heads and sat forward in their seats, curious and enthralled. It had been impressive to see on TV, or in magazines, but nothing could have prepared them for the sight they beheld in person.

As Adam headed up the road, watching the line of cars that were arriving and parking, he felt like a real celebrity. He wasn’t sure he liked this feeling. On the contrary, Hunter didn't seem to mind at all; he seemed to be a lot more comfortable. Adam figured his demeanor would change once they got past the gate, but Hunter remained relaxed, hands jammed in his jeans pockets and face stretched in an easy grin.

They followed the line of guests down the path, and soon found themselves out back in the courtyard, where large, striped fabric served as a tent over the dance floor. Strings of white lights were entwined around the support poles, fashioned to look like palm trees, and extended along the makeshift ceiling to the blue and yellow stained glass lanterns that swayed in the center. Small, round tables were set up to the side, and beyond that were the longer tables where the vats of food were lined up. Behind the tent lay the pool and waterfall, glistening in the artificial light. Throngs of party-goers and playmates already littered the dance floor, and several of them threw glances in Adam’s direction. And even though the atmosphere was right, he still felt uneasy. He took to standing close against the nearby bar, fiddling with the hem of his T-shirt and letting his eyes dart around.

Hunter watched him for a moment, expression unreadable. Chuckling quietly, he slapped a hand on Adam's shoulder, causing him to jolt. “Relax. It's going to be fun.”

Adam swallowed hard, locking his gaze with Hunter's. “Yeah.” He paused as two scantily clad dancers walked past, giggles and wafts of perfume lingering behind in a tantalizing mixture. “I don't know if I can loosen up enough though.”

Hunter rolled his eyes, smirk curving his lips upwards. “Stop acting like it's so hard. Chill out, pick a hot girl, and just talk, you know?” Adam averted his gaze, visibly disconcerted. This earned him an exasperated sigh. “Look. If you're that nervous, just have a drink or something.”

“You sure?” Adam rubbed his arm, eyes locked on one of the dancers who had passed by. She caught his longing gaze and smiled brightly, waving in a flirtatious gesture.

Catching the direction of his stare, Hunter smiled wolfishly and nodded. “Yeah. Just have fun.” He glanced over Adam’s shoulder, presumably at the group of girls who’d been making eyes at them. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some _matters_ to attend to.”

Adam laughed a little to himself, watching as Hunter stalked towards the group. Though he shook his head, knowing those girls had no idea what was about to hit them, he couldn’t very much so blame Hunter. Hell, he would’ve been right there with him, had he not been so shy. He had no reason _not_ to talk to anyone, and he knew he was just as good as Hunter or Davey, but he just couldn’t work up the courage. Maybe it was best to have a few drinks to loosen up because, unlike Hunter or Davey, he needed all the help he could get.

Turning back to the bar, Adam slid into a seat and ordered a small drink. It wasn’t much but it’d be just enough to help him relax; well, to get started at least. As he waited, he let his thoughts drift. Hunter was right; even if he didn’t like parties per se, he should have fun. There were many beautiful women to choose from, and he couldn’t help but entertain the idea of taking one off to be his companion for the night. After all, he often picked up women so it shouldn’t be too hard. But tonight was different. It was because everyone here was the cream of the crop, model material, and they knew it. He wasn’t exactly in his element, but he could adjust if he kept reassuring himself; actually, he was starting to feel better already. Maybe he wouldn’t need that drink after all.

The glass was suddenly slammed down in front of him, drawing him from his thoughts. Muttering his thanks, he pulled it closer, using it to occupy his hands. He turned in his seat, lounging back against the bar. Despite his self-pep talk moments before, one look over the other party-goers was enough to make his stomach leap again. Nervously, he brought the cup to his lips and took a big sip, indulging in the strong, burning aftertaste.

What felt like mere moments passed and one drink turned to two, and two drinks turned to three. He sloshed the liquid in his cup, watching with an anxious, yet longing, gaze as the girls danced and laughed. He caught a few eyes but nothing too serious; his outlook for the night wasn’t that promising. It didn’t really matter though. Each passing gaze was flattering enough. He continued to play it cool, calm, as though he didn’t really care that much. And his technique worked. One of the dancers he’d been sharing glances with the entire forty-five minutes finally sauntered over, swaying her hips as she walked. She took the bar stool next to him, flipping long ringlets of honey blonde hair over her shoulder and offering the sweetest, most tempting smile. He returned it crookedly, shifting his body closer to her as the warm buzz of alcohol encouraged him. Even so, he had enough sense not to make it obvious his eyes were well on their way to her chest, but that was difficult when the gold glitter of her sequined bikini top kept catching his attention.

“Hey.” She spoke softly, yet her voice was flirtatious and rich. “I haven’t seen you before. Friend of Hef’s?”

As nervous as he’d been earlier, he now found conversation smooth, easy. Secretly, he was glad he’d had plenty to drink before she’d approached him. “Nah, Bridget invited me.” He paused, and she still looked on with curious eyes, faux-innocence barely masking seduction. He continued, “She’s a fan of my band.”

On any other occasion, he might’ve realized this wasn’t the wittiest thing to say, but she didn’t seem to mind at all. Instead, she seemed intrigued. “What band is that?” Her question was harmless enough on the surface, but the delicate touch on his arm told a different story.

Enjoying the attention and the game, he let his arm stretch over the bar, shifting towards her lithe figure. “AFI,” he began, giving what he hoped was his most charming smile. “I’m the drummer.”

“Oh, that’s cool.” She giggled, lifting her pretty hand to her lips, brown eyes sparkling. They glazed over in something darker as she spoke again. “Is it hard?”

It was cheesy—she wasn’t even trying for originality—but it was effective. A shiver ran the length of his spine and he nodded, swallowing with difficulty. “Yeah,” he replied, voice just barely above a whisper. He felt his resolve leaving him again as her hand fell to his thigh, and he had to take another big gulp of the burning liquid to neutralize it. He really wanted this, but something he couldn’t quite explain was nagging him. To counter it, he took the last swallow of his drink and set the empty, froth-lined glass down on the black granite bar top.

Immediately, the bar tender slid another one his way, and he gratefully accepted it. All reasonable thought was knocked out of his head by now; what did it matter if he had one more—or ten more? He smiled over at his new _friend_ and waved the bar tender back over to order her a drink. She did more than smile her thanks. Her hand worked its way further in the hollow of his thigh, and his breath hitched in his throat. Well, it looked like he was getting laid tonight after all. And why not? She was hot.

By the time she made it into his lap, he was far too gone to make much sense of the situation. The flashing lights and pulsing colors were blending and melting together, making him feel dizzy, but euphoric all the same. She drank almost as much as he did; at least he thought she had, but he couldn’t really tell. Her drunken state led to her sliding off his lap and leading him out to the middle of the dance floor, and they joined the squirming, sweaty bodies in erotic undulations. She wasn’t just a looker; she was quite the dancer. And this had him thinking about what _else_ she might be good at too. The prospect was _really_ looking good as she pressed closer, wrapping her arms around his neck and laughing, when he felt another body pressing against his backside. He jumped, nearly dropping his swaying girl in the process.

It took him a moment to focus, but when he did, he saw it wasn’t another girl behind him, but a toned, half naked man dressed in skin-tight pants. Perhaps any other day, he would’ve shied away from the touch, but right now it felt like just what he needed. He gladly accepted it and pushed himself back against the warm, writhing body, shivering at the feeling of hardness grinding him from behind. His girl didn’t seem to mind; in fact, she smiled brightly and encouraged it, taking hold of his shoulders and pressing him further into the man. His hands were groping Adam’s hips and down his thighs, running up and down in a fluid motion. It was just enough pressure to cause a pleasant tingle, but not enough to give him proper satisfaction. Releasing a muffled groan, he pressed the curve of his ass more insistently against the stranger, and took one of his hands in his own, guiding it to his bulging erection.

This man knew what he was doing; Adam figured he had to be one of the male strippers. He palmed him through the denim just enough to tease, then withdrew it when Adam enjoyed it too much. Whirling Adam around to face him, he smirked, hips gyrating against him, gradually backing him up until he landed in a chair. From there, he straddled him, gripping his collar and running a tongue over Adam’s lips. Shuddering, Adam bucked up against him as he moved back and forth. Slowly, the other man rotated, then stretched himself out with his hands planted on the ground, rippling muscles flexing and shifting. Adam watched his strong back with interest, and interest swiftly turned to need as the man’s legs wrapped around him, as their clothed crotches ground together to create the most delirious friction. He tilted his head back, wanting more.

He felt smaller hands come to rest on his shoulder, and knew his girl was still there, watching. A glance up revealed her eyes glistening with wonder and lust; apparently, she had a kink she wasn’t talking about. And it was in that split second he realized he wasn’t just going to get laid once that night, but twice. A threesome wasn’t sounding so bad to him right now, despite having never done it with a man before.

He must’ve blacked out for a few minutes because when he looked around again, they were no longer on the dance floor. Instead, they were lying on smooth flagstone, illuminated by the soft glow of green. Lifting his head, Adam looked around to find they were under a dome of rock, surrounded by bubbling pools of water. It took him a moment to realize they had gone into another section of the pool area, where they couldn’t be seen by the rest of the crowd. Hearing soft smacking sounds, he let his head loll to the side just in time to see his girl lying in the arms of another blonde woman in black, lacy lingerie and a hot pink boa. He scurried to sit up, watching intently as they kissed, bit each others’ lips, grinded against each other. He felt his pants tighten, and no sooner did he start to desperately crave relief did he find it when a rough hand cupped his crotch, rubbing insistently.

Next thing he knew, he was pressed against the stone and staring at it as thick, yet nimble, digits undid his belt buckle. He heard the soft giggle from the girls, the heavy breathing of his soon-to-be partner. Squeezing his eyes shut, he exhaled quickly, biting his lower lip.

“Adam?”

The voice rang uncomfortably loud in the hollowed space, and he jumped, whipping his head up to meet a familiar, fiery blue gaze. Hunter blinked, mouth opening and closing and opening again.

“What’s going on?” This voice was also familiar, soft and feminine. Bridget stepped out from behind Hunter, looking a little concerned. Her gaze fell on Adam, and she smiled a little, though he couldn’t tell whether she was amused or startled.

Hunter frowned momentarily, then shook his head, briefly acknowledging Bridget’s question. Turning back to Adam, he said, “What are you doing? I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” He looked like he wanted to say more, but snapped his mouth shut, eyes betraying his burning curiosity.

Shifting, Adam sat up, head spinning. “What?” Hunter still looked at him as though he expected more of a response, but he couldn’t get his mind to create anything besides buzzing static. A quick look at his acquaintances showed they wouldn’t be much help; the girls were still occupied with each other and the male stripper hadn’t stopped running his hands over every inch of Adam he could reach, smirking in Hunter’s direction as a silent invitation.

Something unreadable and dark passed through Hunter’s eyes. He clenched his jaw and turned back to Bridget, who glanced from him to Adam and back again. Gradually, she smiled wanly as he leaned forward to whisper something to her. Though curious, Adam couldn’t focus long enough to make sense of their muddled conversation, which came to him in short snippets. Words like _want_ and _fuck_ and _can’t_ mixed together to form something semi-coherent, and the picture of them sprawled across the ground in animalistic need flashed through his mind, jolting him to action.

He pulled himself from the ground, from his would-be lovers, and staggered over to where Hunter and Bridget were huddling closer, speaking in secretive whispers and sneaking glances over at him. He wasn’t sure what it meant, or what they were saying. Nothing made sense; he just knew he was _upset_ , and it was because he wanted to be included. Hunter couldn’t fuck without him; he needed to have him first.

He pressed himself against Hunter’s back, wrapping his arms around his waist and sinking his teeth into his neck. Something unintelligible spewed from Hunter’s mouth, something like _wait_ and _have to_ and _Dave_. The mention of Davey elicited a feral growl, and he grasped Hunter’s body tighter. In his hazy, inhibited state, something _clicked_ , and the reasons for Davey and Hunter’s fight seemed just so clear. Hot jealousy manifested in the form of unbridled lust, and he shoved Hunter against the wall with more force than he’d realized he was capable of. Hunter sank beneath his hold, stunned, lips moving but words never making it to Adam’s brain. He crawled on top of him and straddled him before bending over to run his lips along the rough jaw line.

Several aching moments were spent sloppily kissing every inch of heated flesh he could reach, biting and licking and sucking. Soon, Hunter’s squirming turned to writhing, and his jumbled words turned into moans. Encouraged, Adam rocked his hips back and forth against Hunter’s, breaths coming uneven and ragged. He felt another body press against his backside and, craning his neck, found the man he’d abandoned had rejoined them. Part of him felt annoyed, but he was too drunk to really care.

Time elapsed and spun together in sickening fragments; it felt like hours when it must’ve only been minutes. Others joined them, and blurred, darkened images of exposed flesh, of hardness, of solid muscle, of wet lips and tongues clouded his vision. He didn’t know who all he was with. The only one he was certain about was Hunter because he smelled him, and he felt his calloused fingers running along his sensitive flesh, and he heard his whimpers and cries and groans. Nothing felt more right than the sweaty satin of skin against skin, moving in delicious tandem. Nothing felt more right than chapped lips against his own, of stubble brushing against his chin. And he knew what it was like to be with a man, to penetrate a man, to be penetrated. It was rough and hot and dirty; it was painful and satisfying and loud.

The hot tingle rose and rose within him until he burst, and kept moving, kept gripping, kept biting, until he’d expelled every last bit and could breathe again. His heart hammered in his ribcage as he collapsed on top of Hunter, face pressed in his neck, feeling his pulse pounding against his temple. A moment was spent catching his breath. It was then he realized, for the first time, that Hunter’s arms were wrapped tightly around his waist, and there was no other body against his back. Had he imagined being penetrated? Or had his other lover just left?

There was no time to dwell on it because the world started to grow dim, and he buried his face in Hunter’s collarbone, swallowing back the sudden nausea. Voices came all at once to him again, and he felt Hunter tense up as they spoke in seductive red-velvet tones. He only recognized one, and it wasn’t until he was on the brink of unconsciousness that it hit him—Davey.

\--

Adam woke up to a light intense enough to split his head open. Groaning, he rolled away from it, covering his face with his hands. The cool rustle of sheets combined with the soft murmur of background voices elicited his attention, and he forced himself out of his comfortable comatose state. Soon, he became aware of another body pressed against his own nearly naked one, and he flushed as he realized _who_ it was. Squinting, he dropped his cheek against the pillow and blinked. As his vision adjusted, he saw yet another face next to him, and he jolted, fumbling with the covers and pressing back against Hunter. His head throbbed from the effort, and from the hearty laugh of the third occupant.

Blinking again, his eyes came into focus long enough to see Davey sprawled across the bed wearing nothing but hot pink briefs, smirking and looking far too comfortable for his own good. Noticing Adam’s wide-eyed gaze on him, he spoke up so cheerfully it was suspicious. “Good morning.”

“What are you doing?” Adam gasped, clutching the sheets. He swallowed back the rising sickness, glancing over his shoulder at Hunter, who was still miraculously asleep.

In response, Davey shrugged. “Not much. What are _you_ doing?”

“What kind of question is that?” Adam couldn’t think of anything better to say; he was too embarrassed.

“That, my dear, is a _reasonable_ question. You should be asking yourself the same thing, especially after last night.” Davey shifted to sit up, watching Adam with eyes that betrayed dual disgust and amusement. It was demeaning to be treated like a child, but something about his expression made Adam feel like he deserved it. “And you think _I’m_ the gay one.” Davey chuckled, shaking his head. Adam had known Davey long enough to realize this wasn’t just spoken in good fun, but with an edge of carefully calculated malice. He was still pissed they’d gone off to that party.

Adam’s mouth went dry as the previous night came back to him. It had been real. He’d actually had sex with at least one man; who knew how many people he’d actually been with. Panic flooded over him, and he sank further into the covers, curling up into a ball. He didn’t want to know, but he had to find out all the same. “What happened last night?”

“What didn’t happen last night?” Davey snorted, turning to throw a glance at Jade, who stood in front of the mirror shaving. Jade refused to look at him directly, but he watched their reflections with an uneasy gaze.

Desperate, Adam silently begged him with a look, which Davey turned down with a shake of his head, a purse of his lips, the silent, amused disapproval sparkling in his eyes. So he prompted, “Well?”

“If you really want to know,” Davey said, “I got worried about you and went to check on you.” Jade rolled his eyes, mumbling something that sounded a lot like _liar_. Davey ignored him and continued. “We couldn’t find you at first, but a lovely girl showed us where you were.” His eyes laughed, mocking Adam, and he couldn’t help but feel irritated because Davey was withholding _something_ significant. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed how Jade tensed up, nostrils flaring as he slammed his razor against the side of the sink, glowering in the mirror at Davey’s reflection.

“And?” Adam hardly dared to breathe, stomach clenching in a tighter knot.

“And we found you and Hunter humping each other like deranged rabbits.” Davey smirked, and refused to offer any more information.

“And?” Adam prodded, feeling sheepish.

Eyes sparkling with impish glee, Davey shook his head. In the mirror, Adam watched Jade’s face drain of color, then turn pink. He felt his own face heat up in realization. Davey didn’t need to say it for him to know; he and Hunter really _had_ fucked, and perhaps Davey had taken the liberty of _joining in_. However, he couldn’t be sure exactly when that had happened. For all he knew, it could’ve taken place after his memories of the moment ended. Whatever Davey had done, Jade was visibly upset and jealous about it. With a weak, awkward laugh, he realized Hunter had been right about the Javeys.

Davey tilted his head and frowned, insisting, “Oh, please. You have to admit having sex with men isn’t that bad.”

“So you did with…” Adam trailed off, suddenly feeling worse.

Another smirk flickered on Davey’s lips. “Don’t worry. I didn’t touch you.”

“Then who...?”

Davey said nothing. He only glanced down at Hunter, then back at Adam. Somehow, it shocked him more than it should’ve. And something inside him felt pained; the last thing they needed was to be in some big, complicated relationship. And the last thing he wanted was for Davey to have Hunter.

“Dave, cut it out already,” Jade grumbled, wiping his razor on a towel. He dropped the towel to the floor and padded over to the bed, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re an asshole.”

Normally, such a statement would be met with immediate resistance, but Davey just clenched his jaw, shooting a glare ten times more poisonous in Jade’s direction. Reluctantly, he lifted himself from the bed and slunk off to the other side of the room, rummaging around for his clothes. Jade seated himself on the edge of the bed, pinching the bridge of his nose between a finger and a thumb.

“Don’t listen to him,” he mumbled. “He didn’t do much more than kiss him.”

Adam blinked. “What?” There was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. So Davey liked Hunter. Well, that would certainly explain their spats; it had been pent up sexual frustration. Still, he couldn’t believe that was all there was to it.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it,” Jade insisted, shoulders sagging. “He wasn’t serious.”

With that being said, he picked himself up off the mattress and wandered over to Davey. The quiet only lasted a moment before it was broken by the sound of a smack, and the Javeys started bickering. Groaning, Adam closed his eyes as his headache intensified.

Swallowing hard against the dryness, he pressed the heels of his hands against his closed eyelids and shut the swiftly rising voices out, thoughts drifting back to the party. The previous night hadn’t been all good, but it hadn’t been all bad either. And when it came down to it, he was glad he’d done it. In fact, he’d love to do it again.

But first, he had to go puke.


End file.
